


今夜的恋人，毛绒绒

by tachibana_ks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_ks/pseuds/tachibana_ks
Summary: -希尔菲力-情人节紧急摸鱼，妹有剧情只有车-现代paro-又是情趣玩具
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 8





	今夜的恋人，毛绒绒

**Author's Note:**

> -希尔菲力  
> -情人节紧急摸鱼，妹有剧情只有车  
> -现代paro  
> -又是情趣玩具

“菲力克斯？喂~~~菲力克斯~~~”

没有任何回应。

希尔凡陷入短暂的放空，到底是为什么变成现在的状况——双目被眼罩蒙住，双手被，嗯……这是菲力克斯的运动用绑带吧，总之被严严实实地捆着无法行动，独自坐在卧室的床上，距离菲力克斯扔下一句“不准摘、待着别动”已经过了二十多分钟，大概。

这是什么恶作剧或者惩罚吗？诶？难道因为自己给菲力克斯送的情人节礼物是一对猫咪耳朵和……咳，一条尾巴？晚餐的气氛明明很融洽，饮酒过后的菲力克斯不仅脸蛋红扑扑的，还时不时对着他微笑。借着酒意醉醺醺地说着“第一眼觉得很适合菲力克斯就买了”送了出去，难道说，生气了吗……可是就算生气了也不至于把人五花大绑后放置吧。

“菲力克斯~~~喂~你不高兴了吗？对不起嘛~~~我错了，菲力克斯~”

“吵、吵死了！”是房门被推开的声音，菲力克斯拖着不耐烦的脚步靠近床边。

“菲力克斯，我错了，我郑重道歉，别生气，快把这个解……唔！”

希尔凡讲个不停的、烦人的嘴被一个带着怒意的吻堵上了。

“唔、唔……菲力……”

“闭嘴。”

希尔凡不敢再出声，乖乖地张嘴接受恋人主动投来的热吻。

不习惯主动的菲力克斯，有些别扭地伸出双手捧住希尔凡的脸，往前凑去，害羞地吐出舌头舔了舔对方的嘴唇。

希尔凡闻到一股清淡的香味，菲力克斯的鼻尖有一点湿润，脸旁的手指暖暖的，嘴里也没了酒精的味道，他是去洗澡了吗？哈？把我扔在房间，结果自己跑去洗澡了？

“嗯、唔……”看不见菲力克斯的脸，却能清晰地听到他喉咙间舒服的声音。菲力克斯迟钝地学着希尔凡的样子舌吻了几下之后，希尔凡故意往后一躲，菲力克斯像被激怒了一般，主动地把嫩舌送进了他的嘴中。希尔凡忍不住笑了一下，他的舌头打了个滚绕上菲力克斯的，嘴里的酒味随着唾液的交换变得更加浓郁，希尔凡像在啜饮美酒一样吮弄菲力克斯的舌尖，粘稠而绵长的吻让刚刚酒醒的菲力克斯又感到晕乎乎了，羊入虎口大概就是这种感觉吧。

“嗯、唔……！哈、哈……”菲力克斯在自己沦陷之前赶紧拉开了距离，缩回嘴里的舌头尖微微发烫，与自己此时的脸颊一样。

“哈……菲力克斯？怎么了？诶，等、你在干什么？”希尔凡疑惑地想知道菲力克斯在做什么，自己的手突然被菲力克斯抓过头顶，一句小声的“碍事”过后，传来的是自己皮带被松开的声音。这、这难道是什么情人节特别福利环节吗？

“闭嘴。”

希尔凡的双手仍乖乖举在半空中，自己的下半身已经凉嗖嗖的裸露在外，菲力克斯将希尔凡的内裤往下拉，毫不温柔地一把握住他的下体，希尔凡不由得打了个冷颤。

“啧，为什么没有硬啊。”菲力克斯不满地嘀咕。

“诶？抱……歉？”希尔凡不知如何作答，难道菲力克斯觉得这么吻两下就能站起来吗？自己的嘴是什么开关吗？

“可是明明每次被你亲，我都……唔！”意识到自己说漏嘴的菲力克斯立马咬牙住口，希尔凡感觉自己肯定被狠狠瞪了一眼，面前的菲力克斯想必是满脸通红的状态吧。

在数秒的沉默后，希尔凡又一次受到巨大的冲击——菲力克斯低头含住了自己的分身。

面对没有硬起来的性器，菲力克斯显然又在回忆希尔凡施加在自己身上的行为，他先是用舌头绕着龟头舔了几圈，扶住茎身一路舔弄、亲吻，然后把整个性器含在嘴里，稍稍吮吸一下后用嘴摩擦。

“唔、菲力克斯……”眼前一片黑的希尔凡只能听见菲力克斯发出咕啾的水声，卖力地舔弄自己的小希尔凡，可他却看不到这番美景，只能靠自己脑补……这是哪门子的享受啊，根本就是折磨吧？

忽然，希尔凡觉得腹部两侧有什么痒痒的感觉，松松软软的、毛茸茸的两坨……等等，不会吧，难道是？希尔凡忍不住弯腰往前倾，果然，的确是两团毛球一样的东西蹭在他的身上。

希尔凡放下悬在空中的手，两手环在菲力克斯脑后，顺着恋人的半束的头发往头顶一摸——一对猫耳朵头饰。

“！”菲力克斯惊了一下，僵着停住了口中的作业。“干森嗼、放开……”

“喂喂喂，别含着讲话啊，菲力克斯。”希尔凡汗颜，“不过说起来，你居然戴上了啊，嘿嘿，我很开心哦。”

“哼。”

希尔凡笑着抱住菲力克斯的后脑，细细软软的绒毛在他的小腹来回拨动，他想象着猫咪一样的菲力克斯红着脖子、低头含住自己的下体，弯着腰，摇着尾巴……等等等等，既然菲力克斯戴上了头饰，那是不是也把尾巴……想到这里的希尔凡瞬间觉得身体燥热了起来。

“啊，硬了。”菲力克斯像完成任务一样，不多延长一秒钟服务，松开口直起了身子。

“哈？？？菲力克斯，这也太敷衍了，我好伤心啊。”环在菲力克斯脑后的双手顺着他起身的动作挪到了腰部，朝自己身侧揽了揽。

“啧，少废话。”语毕，希尔凡被推倒在床上，他感受到菲力克斯迈开腿跨坐在自己身上，他的性器被菲力克斯握在手中，正往一个狭窄的地方挤入……

“唔……什么？等、等一下，菲力克斯，嗯……”希尔凡的脑容量有些超负荷，加载不出自己眼前的画面，为什么会有一个粗糙的、带着凸点的东西抵在他的性器旁，诶？不会是……

“唔、嗯……果然有点，啊……好大……”

希尔凡的手努力往下，他捏住菲力克斯的臀，朝底部摸去，长长的软条状物体和猫耳朵一样毛茸茸，而连接在这根猫尾巴下的是——一个小小的肛塞。

_不是吧……真的假的啊啊啊，菲力克斯啊——太可爱了吧，这个人也太可爱了吧！_

希尔凡在内心大声嚎叫，反复赞美自己的恋人。所以让自己等待的时间，菲力克斯都在默默地做准备吗？可是为什么不让自己碰也不准看啊，真是让人心痒。

“嗯、啊……！哈…哈……进去、了……”在菲力克斯的努力下，希尔凡的分身就着肛塞一起挤入了菲力克斯的后庭，就算是提前做了润滑工作，小小的甬道里还是被挤得有点撑。

“嗯……嗯……！”菲力克斯扶着希尔凡的性器，继续往下坐，没入他体内的玩具被进入的肉棒顶到了更深处，菲力克斯忍不住浑身颤抖，大口喘气。

“菲力克斯，别勉强……嗯……”希尔凡嘴上轻柔地劝着，被绑住的双手却帮着菲力克斯掰开臀瓣，让入口张得更大。

“啊、啊啊……什么，啊……！”异样的感觉让菲力克斯不安地扭动，被推入的玩具带着毛茸茸的猫尾巴一起进入了菲力克斯的身体，细密的软毛在敏感的穴口刮弄，瘙痒的感觉惹得菲力克斯止不住发抖。

希尔凡当然也被这发痒的感觉刺激到了，性器的根部被松软的长毛覆着，就像被人用羽毛来回挑逗。希尔凡抽了一口气，捧住菲力克斯臀部的手用力向下压，一鼓作气全部送了进去。

“噫——！啊啊、唔……唔，笨……嗯……！”突然被填满的感觉让愉悦加剧，菲力克斯身体一沉，耸起肩低下头发出悲泣似的呻吟，希尔凡进到深处的性器仿佛在微微颤动，菲力克斯被顶得缓不过神。

“不、啊啊……等，希、希尔凡……啊、别……动，啊……！”被暂时剥夺视力的希尔凡听着菲力克斯的声音，却不知道眼下菲力克斯是什么样的表情，断断续续的呻吟声煽动着他的欲火，看不见的景象反而激起了他的兴致，他想要菲力克斯，好想要，想要得不得了……

“啊……不、啊啊……！希……嗯——！”希尔凡再也等不下去了，他顺势将菲力克斯推入自己的怀抱，倒在他胸口的菲力克斯疲软无力，还没反应过来，便被希尔凡一转攻势，压在了身下。

“诶？……等、不要……啊！嗯啊……！”希尔凡摸黑动起了腰，不自由的双手抱着菲力克斯的后背，阻止恋人的逃离。体内的玩具虽然不大，但是坑坑洼洼的纹理在抽插的时候，摩擦着菲力克斯的内壁，每一次撞入的时候都能清晰地感受到菲力克斯两腿一抽，小穴也跟着缩动。

希尔凡忽然觉得手背有点痒痒的，似乎是长长的猫咪尾巴，他伸手抓住，轻轻朝上扯动——

“啊啊……！嗯……不、不要……唔、嗯……”贴在菲力克斯肉穴里的玩具跟着朝外挪动了几寸，额外的感觉再次让菲力克斯绷紧身体，抗拒不了涌入体内的快意。

菲力克斯这样的反应让希尔凡更兴奋了，就好像自己的恋人真的变成了猫咪，交尾的时候刺激尾巴，便能叠加快感。希尔凡卖力地将玩具顶回深处，继续拉扯尾巴，享受他的小猫发情时的可爱低吟。

“那、里……啊！……嗯嗯……！白痴、唔啊……！”顺利地找到菲力克斯喜欢的地方，希尔凡开始加速。他大幅度地进出，翻动的穴肉带着两人交融的体液沾湿了根部的软毛，菲力克斯觉得下体快要被撑坏了，而希尔凡却还在变本加厉，既然看不见恋人的样子，要听到更多甜美的声音才能满足。

“啊啊、希尔凡……嗯、要去……啊……！”菲力克斯蜷起双腿，下意识地夹紧希尔凡的腰，两手搭在希尔凡的肩上，像在催促他加速。可就在这时，希尔凡停下了动作。

“……嗯……诶？”菲力克斯迷茫地抬头，面前只有戴着眼罩看不清表情的希尔凡。

“菲力克斯，把我的眼罩摘了。”希尔凡的声音很温柔，可听起来不像是商量的口吻。

“什……？！才、才不要。”

“啊，是吗？那就这样停下来，真的好吗？”希尔凡的声音带着调侃的语调。

“唔……！随便你……”

“可是菲力克斯的下面紧紧吸着我，必须好好地回应才行呢，啊~该怎么办呢？”希尔凡假装烦恼，稍稍向外挪了一下胯，便立刻听见菲力克斯漏出了一声舒服的呻吟。

“…………混蛋。”

重见光明的希尔凡睁开眼就看到满脸潮红、皱着眉毛、眼角淌泪的菲力克斯，恋人的头发已经散开，长长的黑发遮住了头箍的部分，看起来就像真的长了一对毛乎乎的猫耳。菲力克斯气恼的表情里带着一点委屈，不满地嘟囔着“不准看”，狠狠地咬了一口凑近自己打算送上一吻的希尔凡。

“啊痛痛痛，是被猫咪附体了吗，菲力克斯。”希尔凡话音刚落，便猛地一挺腰，把自己的欲望送入恋人的体内。

“啊、嗯……嗯……！我要……啊啊——！”还未退去的快感再次浮了上来，眼前的一切在晃动中变得有些模糊，菲力克斯的神志正在被愉悦感所侵蚀，他沉醉的表情充满情欲，有些呆滞的琥珀色双眸溢满了色气。希尔凡凝视着眼前菲力克斯无比可爱的模样，俯下身深深印下一吻，用热烈的撞击带领恋人攀上了欲望的顶峰。

“啊啊……唔、嗯啊……”压在菲力克斯身上的人撒娇似地趴了下来，弓起腰的菲力克斯与希尔凡在同一时间射了出来，他的分身紧紧贴在自己与希尔凡的身体中间，不停颤抖着射出，两人的肚子都湿了一大片。菲力克斯的后穴用力吮着希尔凡的肉棒，紧绷的内壁像在汲取战利品一般接受着充裕的精液，抽动着缓缓归于平静。

“哈……哈……好爽，菲力克斯……”希尔凡缓缓退了出来，意犹未尽地亲吻恋人，发出心满意足的喘息。“话说回来，可以松开了吗？我的手腕都快没知觉了。”

菲力克斯还没从残留的快意中恢复，他木讷地替希尔凡解开束缚，扭着身子钻进对方怀里。像一只不愿离开温暖的猫咪，依赖着属于自己的、熟悉的怀抱。

“菲力克斯。”

“嗯？”

“真的很适合你哦。”希尔凡抱紧恋人，慢慢地从他身后抽出体内沾满精液的玩具。

“……！”菲力克斯的脸一红，露出呲牙的表情，“胡说什么呢！”

“嘿嘿，是真的很可爱啊。我还以为你会生气呢。”

“……因为，”菲力克斯的扭捏的声音细不可闻，“我都没有准备礼物……”

“什么？诶？”希尔凡的心被揪了一下，“是为了我才……啊啊啊，菲力克斯，我真的太爱你了！”

“啧，放开，烦人！”

“绝不放开。”

希尔凡用力抱住菲力克斯，无论是这个情人节，还是下一个，甚至是未来所有的情人节，他都只想与眼前的人度过。对他来说，最心爱的猫咪，永远是最可爱的。

-FIN-


End file.
